narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurama's Clone
There is a rule against new tailed beasts. Yes it is a clone but it is just making a new one regardless. Plus it seems this was made more for just making your Poji character stronger than he already is. Benknightprime (talk) 13:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Because Poji is very weak he needs support like this. And he can't summon the real Kurama. And Clone doesn't count for example the real Hidan is still buried six feet under and is still alive and he has a clone running around. The Kurama Clone in the anime is running around while the real thing is in Naruto. This is the clone I'm basing it off. This tailed-beast is anime-canon. Poji just perfected it.-- 22:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Poji weak? You gave him Sharingan, EMS, Rinnegan, Dark Release, Kamui, and Kuniumi that lets him use Anaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. You even want him on Sage Mode. I'd replace weak with overpowered. There is a distinct difference in Kurama and Hidan. Kurama is a tailed beast, so to clone Kurama is to make a new tailed beast which is against the rules here. Benknightprime (talk) 23:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) He doesn't have sage mode plus his inexperienced with the Rinnegan. he's still to weak. He needs to train the Rinnegan through actual combat.-- 00:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't even matter if he's inexperienced with the Rinnegan. Your character has the EMS and nearly all the canon techniques. Kamui which allows him to make himself intangible, teleport and warp away others. Your own MS technique which allows him to use Amaterasu, a powerful fire release technique that ingnites on sight and burns through nearly everything, Tsukuyomi which casts a powerful and nearly unescapable genjutsu and Susanoo which protects the user from most attacks and is called 'the ultimate defence' by many. Poji also has Dark Release which allows him to absorb any kind of ninjutsu-based attack and have the potential to learn all 5 basic elements and now you want him to have Sage Mode and a tailed beast clone. This is ridiculous, if any of my characters went up against him, chances are he/she wouldn't even come close to beating him since he can basically absorb all his/her ninjutsu attacks, immunity to genjutsu and using taijutsu wouldn't even be much help. Poji is just another Madara wannabe with no regards to other users characters and we hate carbon copy Madara's on this site. Tone him down or chances are, he's going to be deleted. Superninja55 (talk) 15:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Good for Poji, doesn't change much. Let's get back to the topic, this page. Despite being a clone, yes indeed it is making a new tailed beast which is against the rules here. You can argue all you want that from the article you say he is somewhat weaker, but Kurama is the strongest beast other than Ten-Tails and cloning him and disregarding the rule is bad news. I praise you though for not trying this with the Ten-Tails intead. Benknightprime (talk) 02:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) How am i suppose get him to gain the control of power of the Nine-Tails if he's cooped up inside naruto. And like i said i took away his Sage Mode abilities. a No. No character on wikia other then my own is to go up with Poji. I'm treating his story as a fan-maded spin off. so to Poji all you characters don't exist. and even if he were to be used in a roleplay which he won't he'd fight fairly instead being a pain. He doesn't use his Kekkei Genkai to people who don't use Kekkei Genkai. And he doesn't use his Dark Release abilities for absorption, he uses them for combat. And he. Poji is a fair fighter. which means if he's fighting a good hearted person, he'll only use his sharingan if need be. He also is like Obito, he can't take himself into another dimension, he can only use it on other people and takes to much chakra. So he hardly uses it, he's rinnegan use more chakra then his EMS does, that's why he only uses its jutsus as a last resort or if he is in way of head. He'll never bring murderous intentions to his comrades. He's a nicer counterpart of Sasuke Uchiha, a smarter version of Naruto and braver version of Hinata. He is a powerful as Sage Naruto and that's it. Kyuubi Naruto is surpassed Sage Naruto and Poji doesn't even have a Sage Mode. He's named Sannin after fighting Abunai and after that's the last of his fighting history.-- 02:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The idea is just entirely unoriginal and like everyone else on this page is trying to say, violates policy. --MangetusProdigyPhoenix 02:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) As powerful as a Sage Naruto? Sage Naruto is still extremely strong, his physical strength, speed, etc. are all enhanced, so for a non-sage to be as strong as someone in sage mode is unbelieveable. Sannin is a term meaning "three ninja," refering to the three-man team of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. So maybe you confused it as a rank but a single character isn't sannin. Benknightprime (talk) 02:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Is not the only. Nagato is who i meant. I get there names mixed up. Nagato only had the rinnegan yet he was as stronger as itachi home had the sharingan and its evolution on him. Nagato was as strong when he controlling pain just being looking at how he looked. I don't who else i can compare his weaklingness to maybe krillins, or tsunades. And is not the only Sannin. Tsunade is a Sage and no has seen her use Sage Mode yet and have little doubt she is one. Same with Orochimaru. Orochimaru was weaker then Sasuke, Naruto stronger then Sasuke so maybe i should say he is as strong as Sasuke. and no offence but Sasuke is wimp now. Even with his EMS he couldn't beat naruto.-- 02:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sannin is a title for Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade's team. They are the sannin, others can be stronger but they are not sannin. Sannin is a title, not a rank. Don't be so quick on Sasuke, I'm sure the people he is meeting up with will upgrade him to standards. Benknightprime (talk) 02:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I never said Sannin was a rank. Its just Poji, Kajin and Amaru's gift if they defeat Abunai.-- 03:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sannin is a tittle given to Team of Oro,Tsuna and Jirai it is not to be confused with Sagemode. on a side note Jack, you need to change your signature.